


Conquest Achieved

by Bloodysyren



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: England/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	Conquest Achieved

Antonio smiled lustily at the Englishman as he dragged him out of the study determined to find the Spaniard’s bedroom. His mind was still filled with memories of their only too recent struggle and he couldn't help but want to touch the Brit's hot flesh again. As they were heading down the hallway Antonio quickly grabbed Arthur around the waist and pulled him towards his body trapping him there.

“Do you even know where you're going?” he whispered into his neck. “This is after all my house, you are only an invader remember?”

"Of course I don't," The Brit confessed, blushing and struggling in the Spaniard's tight grip, "but I figured we would get there eventually." He flashed a cheeky grin at Antonio. Antonio gently nuzzled his neck before spinning Arthur around and pushing him hard against the wall. “Well if you'd like to get there, perhaps you should follow me?” Arthur felt his head pressed firmly into the wall and he nodded his consent, wanting to be released. He mumbled, "But only if you let me take complete control of the situation once we get there."

Antonio smiled lightly, “Well, we shall see won't we?” he whispered tilting his head for the Englishman to follow as he, somewhat unwillingly, released him from his grip. He decided if they were ever going to actually make it to the bedroom he would have to suppress the urge to touch that soft skin. Arthur pushed himself off of the wall and reached forward to grasp Antonio's hand like a small child, being led through the decorative hallway, smelling of spices and fresh cut fields and apple orchards in the springtime. As Antonio led the Englishman down the hallway towards the stairs he couldn't help but keep glancing over at Arthur, watching as he curiously took in the contents of the Spaniard's house. And for a moment he wanted to be inside his head, he wanted to know what he was thinking.

They walked up the stairs hand in hand towards the heavy wooden door that led into his bedroom. He paused in the middle of the hallway and motioned to the door waiting to see what Arthur's plan was once he actually got here. "Well?" The Englishman questioned, "Were we going to go in? Or were you planning to just stand outside here all night with me?"

Antonio laughed before shrugging, “I see...” He pulled Arthur's hand abruptly pushing him into the direction of the door. Antonio let go of the Brit's hand letting him land against the door with a hard thud. Arthur felt the door give way as he very unceremoniously felt his forehead hit the door and heard the loud creak of the hinges as the door swung forward and he landed in a very naked pile on the floor. Blushing and picking himself up, he glanced around the lavish room. It was all carved out of stone, the high gothic arches that formed the ceiling came to a point above the ornate and dark wood of a huge king-sized bed. There were silks and red candles everywhere, the strong scent of spices stung his nostrils and he noticed to his left a huge set of bookcases with large, leather-bound volumes, a roaring fireplace made the room comfortably warm. There was an enormous bull's head mounted above the mantle, a gold ring in it's nose, the eyes a glazed false veneer, staring out into the large room with a silent indifference.

Antonio walked inside with a smirk as he silently watched the Englishman take a look at his surroundings. He ran his hands through his hair and walked closer to Arthur, loving the look of surprise that swept across his face. “Well we're here, now what? Or have you forgotten that you were the one who wanted to drag me up here?” he said running a finger lightly down Arthur's back.

“Of course I haven't forgotten!” Arthur said, "Besides, what kind of a person doesn't want to go to their own bedroom. I admit, I did want to come here, but who was the one dragging ME here? Who was the one who pushed me through the door so....so....." Arthur harrumphed and turned around, embarrassed. “So?” Antonio whispered moving even closer to his flustered rival until their lips were almost touching. He looked into the Brit's eyes lustfully grabbing his hand. He slowly stuck two of the Brit's fingers in his mouth and sucked on them gently in attempts to get some kind of response from him. Arthur's eyes went wide and he pulled his hand free, almost slapping Antonio across the cheek with his other hand. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" The Brit wiped his hands across his hip, with no clothing close at hand.

Antonio raised an eyebrow with a smile. “Well if you only wanted to get in here to find my 'important documents' then I suggest you make your way over to my bed.” He said pushing the Brit somewhat playfully in the right direction. "Hey! I'm supposed to be in charge here!" He stopped suddenly, quite unsure of what he would actually do. For being so sexually free and experienced, he was quite at a loss when it came to dealing with this tall, dark, and drop-dead gorgeous man. “So you said, my LITTLE Englishman.” he walked towards him again daring him to try something. “But have you done anything at all to take it from me?” he whispered with a daring look crossing his features, running a finger lightly down the Brit's pale neck.

Arthur shivered and swatted the hand away, determined to prove his superiority. He grabbed the back of Antonio's neck and crushed their mouths together, thrusting his tongue into that sweet mouth, wanting to stop such patronizing words from spilling out anymore. He pressed their bodies together and suddenly realized that they were still naked when he felt their hips connect, a spark of lust shot up his spine and back down to his groin, making him shudder hard and break the kiss to groan. Antonio's breath deepened as he felt a surge of lust sweep through his own naked body. He looked into those green eyes filled with a far too cocky glint. “My turn” he whispered taking firm hold of Arthur, plunging his tongue back into that sweet mouth with a challenge. He ran his hands lightly down his back exploring the muscular contours. It still surprised him that his rival was able to heat him up so fast.

Arthur smiled against the Spaniard's mouth and dug his nails into the soft flesh of his ass, squeezing hard and rubbing their bodies together roughly, breaking the hot kiss to attack Antonio's neck ruthlessly, a finger sliding between the firm backside to tease that puckered entrance. Antonio couldn't bite back the groan that escaped from his lips. He had to admit that he was surprised by the sudden boldness of his rival, and was tempted to give in to that tantalizing mouth. He moaned unexpectedly as it became harder to ignore the Brit’s teasing fingers, and for a moment all he could do was clutch to him helplessly. He closed his eyes and taking in a big breath he hurriedly pushed Arthur’s back against the bed, suddenly aching for the Brit's hot body. Antonio threw himself against the Englishman, taking a sensitive nipple into his mouth running his fingers teasingly up the Brit's pale thigh.

Arthur grabbed Antonio's wrist and placed a strong hand against his smooth chest, stopping for a split second to caress the warm skin. He heaved the Spaniard off of him and pushed him down onto the plush bedcover, straddling his hips. The Brit smiled triumphantly down at his now captive lover and pinned his wrists above his head with one hand. "Now I'm finally in control, Antonio..." Arthur slid his free hand between their bodies, cupping the prostrate Spaniard's half-hard cock. Antonio stared up at Arthur quite impressed. He let out a groan as the Englishman's thin fingers brushed his cock sending a shiver through his body. He smiled slowly raising a brow. Antonio grabbed firmly onto the Englishman's hips and using his knees and all his strength he flipped the Englishman, with his over-confident smile, onto his back. “Are you now, Arthur?” Antonio licked and nibbled at the surprised Englishman's ear as he whispered with a cocky smile.

The Brit struggled under the weight of the Spaniard pressing down on his body. He shot shards of ice into Antonio with his gaze, "Yes, I...AM!" he spat, his arms shooting out for the Spaniard's ribs, scraping his nails along the dark skin, tickling the man above him, "And if you would get off of me, " he shoved, "then maybe things would go somewhere...." He smiled confidently and attached his mouth ruthlessly against the side of Antonio's neck. Antonio yelped in surprise. He stared up at the ceiling slightly shocked at how things had progressed, the persistent little Englishman now attached to the side of his neck sending waves of pleasure over his body. He decided to let the Englishman have his way for now, considering Antonio was seriously doubting his ability to fight him off at the moment.

Arthur slid his tongue along the Spaniard's neck and pinned his shoulders to the bed, his knee sliding in between Antonio's legs, rubbing teasingly along his inner thigh to press against his cock. He let his lips wander over that dusky skin, brushing across the sharp collarbones, and over to the other side of his neck, up to the tender, sensitive spot behind his ear. Antonio moaned at Arthur's skilled touch. Who would have thought that he would enjoy being dominated by his rival so much? And yet a big part of him was fighting against admitting defeat. “Dirty Englishman.” he groaned unable to do much of anything else as Arthur attacked his tender skin. He gently pulled the Brit away from his neck to capture his lips wanting to plunge his tongue into that hot mouth letting his hands slid down to grab Arthur's ass playfully, slowly running his finger teasingly over the Englishman's backside.

"I could say the same thing about you, my little Antonio." Arthur purred against the Spaniard's ear, dragging his teeth along the lobe. His warm breath slithered down Antonio's ribs as the Brit quickly shifted down his firm body, leaving open-mouthed kisses along that tanned skin. Arthur dragged his teeth along a jutting hip bone, his long pale fingers curling tight around Antonio's warm cock, stroking lazily. The Englishman's tongue dipped into the Spaniard's bellybutton, flicking against the indentation, with a promise of wonderful things to come. Antonio sighed as he felt the pressure of the Brit's fingers around his cock, and he shamefully moved his hips up towards that sinful mouth wonderfully tormenting his navel. He began to realize he was quickly loosing his will to Arthur who was causing his body to tremble with the waves of pleasure that attacked his body like wildfire causing him to bring his hand up to his mouth in attempts to suppress the moans that were threatening to escape from his quivering lips.

Arthur slid his mouth over to the Spaniard's inner thighs, mercilessly teasing him, never truly letting his lips get close to the one thing that Antonio desired most, getting his comeuppance for teasing the Brit earlier that night. Arthur stilled all movement around Antonio's now hard erection, deciding instead to stroke the backs of his hands over the creamy dark skin of his inner thighs, drinking in the scent between the Spaniard's legs, musky and sweet. “Damn you Arthur.” Antonio groaned. He hated being left in such a compromising position, completely at the mercy of the teasing Brit housed between his trembling legs. He squirmed under the Englishman's touch, desperately wanting more. He clutched at the sheets desperately trying to control the pure need that was threatening to completely undo him.

"Do you want me to help you with your problem, Antonio?" Arthur purred, letting his hot breath curl over the Spaniard's hot flesh. Antonio merely whimpered biting his bottom lip. He wasn't sure if he could make the words spill from his mouth; he wasn't sure he could say what his body was begging for. His breath was coming in short gasps now, as he felt Arthur's hot breath on his skin, teasing his already tortured flesh. Arthur pressed his palm to Antonio's aching cock, dragging his hand along the underside hard. "I want to hear you say what you want, my little Spaniard. Tell me what you want, what you crave." The Brit lifted Antonio's knee up and kissed the exposed skin tenderly, running his tongue close to the tight entrance to his body.

Antonio let out a soft cry as he felt the Englishman's tongue tease him mercilessly. He writhed under Arthur's touch wanting desperately to feel the friction of that body against his own. He sucked in a sharp breath managing to let only a soft whisper escape his lips, “Arthur... please...” The Brit scraped his nails down Antonio's inner thigh, nipping at the skin and leaving small love bites. He gradually made his way down toward that puckered hole, stopping to nose into the soft flesh under the Spaniard's balls, lifting them up carefully to lap at the strip of skin directly behind, darting his tongue out to press hard against the small tender spot before returning to tease the large expanse of the skin on his legs. Arthur glanced up from the trembling flesh to gaze into those honey-green eyes, "My dear, sweet Antonio," he cooed, "you must ask in order to receive, as I had to do earlier tonight. I won't know what to do unless you state it clearly."

Antonio gasped before getting a sudden bout of strength from the Englishman's words. This is ridiculous, he thought to himself, before picking himself up resting on his elbows to look at the Englishman between his legs. “Arthur, my little Englishman, if you want this, you best take it now.” he said panting from almost overpowering lust, “Because if you don't I'm taking you again, right now, on my bed.” Arthur quickly pressed his tongue against the base of Antonio's dripping cock, sliding it up hard and wet all the way to the tip. He let his lips curl around the head before sliding back down to the bottom, nibbling teasingly along the tender, strong vein underneath. He let his warm tongue lap along the sides, his hands sneaking up to press Antonio's balls close to his body, rolling them in his palms. "Is this better?" He asked, suddenly lifting the Spaniard's cock with his free hand and sliding it all the way into his hot mouth.

Antonio gasped at the Englishman's quick trick. The feeling of that wet mouth wrapped around his aching cock caused the Spaniard to groan loudly. “Yes, a little better,” he managed to spit out before laying back on the bed with his hands above his head, his back arching slightly towards the Englishman's hot mouth. Arthur released him to slur, "Don't get too comfortable, my little Antonio, there is more pleasure to come." Arthur sucked on his fingers and slid down between the Spaniard's legs finding that sensitive entrance, nudging a finger against the tight skin. He sucked hard on Antonio's cock again, curling his tongue against that hot flesh, dragging his teeth along the underside, leaving only the head in his mouth, which he released, gently kissing it as he nuzzled the soft skin at Antonio's hips. The Spaniard bucked under Arthur's finger with heightened lust. Antonio had finally had enough of this damnable teasing. He pulled himself up once more this time dragging the Englishman away from his cock, with a groan, and pulling his hot body over-top of him. “Arthur? Are you going to make me wait all night before I get to feel you inside me?” he whispered as he let his tongue play with the lobe of the Brit’s ear gently; pushing his hot cock against the Englishman's body in hope that it might help make up the Brit's mind.

Arthur allowed himself to be dragged up the Spaniard's glistening body, but he slid his finger deeper, curling it dangerously as he felt for that small bundle of nerves so tantalizingly close. The Brit locked his lips onto the side of Antonio's neck, straining to whisper, "I'll come inside you, my tempting Spaniard, but only on one condition. You allow yourself to be completely at my mercy. Are you willing to give up your control for one night of absolute and utter pleasure?" His voice was husky in Antonio's ear, the promise tantalizing and dangerous. Antonio's entire body shuddered as those words fell onto his ear, as his body arched under the Englishman's skilled fingers, trying to push them deeper. He settled himself for just a moment, taking the Englishman's chin gently between two fingers and guided his face towards him so that he could look into his demanding lover’s eyes. He paused for a moment, before nodding slowly, and whispering through heavy breaths, “Okay Arthur.”

The Brit reached up and yanked a piece of the flighty red silk down and supported himself on his knees while he tied the scrunched fabric securely around the Spaniard's eyes. Antonio wrinkled his nose, if this was what he was up for perhaps he should tell the Brit to look in the bedside drawer. Arthur noticed the shift in movement beneath him and placed a finger on Antonio's lips, reaching for the drawer himself, shifting his weight, resting a hand heavily beside the Spaniard's head. He pulled out the drawer and spied a small bottle, the only one within the drawer that also contained a heavy book. "Good, my resourceful Antonio." The Brit cooed, complimenting his lover and rolling the little bottle in his fingers. "We wouldn't want anything painful to happen to you, now would we? I want you all in one piece, feeling only pleasure when I hear you scream my name."

Antonio was trying to decide what he thought of this new sensation. He had to admit the Brit was inventive. He began to relax a little, curious to see what Arthur had planed for him, when he heard the sound of the drawer opening and stiffened, his lover's voice pouring out from somewhere above him. He relaxed again, unable to help the smirk that came to his lips at the Englishman's words. Arthur's eyes gleamed with pride as he saw that playful smirk stretch across Antonio's face. Pulling down another piece of hanging silk, he suddenly became stern and commanding,

"Raise your hands." Antonio almost threw out another jibe but remembered he was the one who had put himself into this situation, and settled with letting a cocky smile play across his lips as he obeyed his rival with a playful sigh. Arthur quickly bound his wrists together, knotting them securely to the headboard, surveying his handiwork with a long finger placed lovingly along the Spaniard's jaw, kissing him deeply, tenderly, all of his faith and trust placed into that kiss. "Are you comfortable, my beautiful Antonio?" Antonio shrugged his reply before attempting to find that beautifully sweet mouth again with little luck. He smiled to himself as he realized he was beginning to like their little game.

Arthur trailed his fingers across the Spaniard's lips gently, moving slowly down across his neck and collarbones, feeling the smooth hard curves of his chest and stomach, revelling in the beauty before his eyes. He watched every small twitch of response, as his hands traced the contours of the Spaniard's arms and across his hip bones, trying his damndest to memorize every single dip, each hill and valley that his fingers travelled into, exploring and worshipping this incredible man, completely at his every whim. Antonio felt his body responding to the sensuous touch of the Englishman, those slender fingers making his skin tingle with anticipation. He bit back a crooked smile as he attempted to somehow catch the invisible body above him with his knees, struggling momentarily in his restraints, wanting to feel more of that warm smooth skin. The Brit slid to the side of his captive, resting his head on Antonio's chest, his fingers sliding down to caress the hard flesh between his lover's legs. Arthur let his warm breath tickle the Spaniard's ear. He propped himself up on his elbow and snaked his tongue along a sensitive nipple, kissing a trail across to the other one, teasing both equally. His hand stroked Antonio's cock, dragging his thumb against the sensitive head.

Antonio groaned as he felt the new sensations, the loss of his ability to see or to touch the Englishman made his head go wild. The renewed pressure of Arthur's fingers around Antonio's sensitive cock sent a shiver up his spine that caused him to moan heavily. His body was on fire, and he knew that he needed more of his dirty little Englishman. “So, my dear Antonio, what do you want?" Arthur tightened his grip on Antonio's cock and moved his hand down to wrap his fingers around the Spaniard's balls. Antonio chuckled through his groan, “Arthur? I thought we got past this already...” He struggled at his restraints again with a little annoyance, he wanted so badly to brush his fingers over that pale skin. For a second he was sure, he was almost sure, that the Englishman was trying to kill him.

A sultry voice met his ears, a harsh, desperate whisper filled with lust tangled it's claws against his mind, "I want to hear you say it..."

Arthur pressed his lips hotly against the side of Antonio's neck, his fingers burying themselves in his dark hair. “I want...” he whispered through short breaths trying once again to catch that hot, tantalizing, mouth with his to no avail, “I want you inside me Arthur.” he said settling once more against his restraints. The Englishman smiled and kissed Antonio hard on the mouth, climbing back on top of him, his hands fiddling with the top of the small bottle of oil. He finally opened it and, breaking the kiss, poured some onto his hand, sliding his fingers down between Antonio's legs, pressing two fingers into that tight entrance. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." he chuckled. "I hope you know what _you're_ getting _yourself_ into, my dirty little Englishman." The Spaniard grinned, his body twitching from the feel of those fingers writhing inside of him.

Arthur pressed his fingers deep into that sweet, hot body, bending over his captive to bite hard on a sensitive nipple, his tongue following after where his teeth had been so rough, soothing the tender skin. He could barely hold back his passion, seeing this incredible man completely undone by his actions. He slipped a third finger in and twisted them suddenly, his mouth sucking hard on the other small bud, tongue circling the slick flesh. Antonio couldn't stop the moans that escaped from his lips as he felt the Englishman's fingers accosting his body, aching from lust. His hips bucked up suddenly trying to drive Arthur's fingers deeper, he could hardly breath from the waves of pleasure that washed over him at his lover's touch. “Please Arthur...” he groaned, not sure how much more he could take. The Brit was in the same fit of passion and slowly removed his fingers in order to slick up his own hard cock, quickly aligning himself with Antonio's entrance, nudging the tight muscles, feeling them shift to admit him, though he did have to fight in order to keep from being pushed out, which made things that much tighter. "Breathe in." he commanded, suddenly pushing in all the way, relying on trust that the Spaniard had done what he had asked.

Antonio winced, not needing to hear the command, and struggled to keep back the tears that threatened to fall lightly down his hot cheeks as he closed his eyes tightly. He was overpowered by a burst of new sensations that flooded over his body, as he felt himself giving slowly, the Englishman's hard cock sliding into him, causing him to cry out. Arthur slid his hands under Antonio's thighs, pushing them further towards his chest, gaining himself a better angle, thrusting deeper than before, feeling his stomach twist in pleasure, his knees starting to shake from the constricting heat that surrounded his cock. He could swear that he was melting into this shuddering man beneath him. He wasn't sure if he could hang on much longer, feeling those strong muscles clench around him so tight he thought he would come right then. Arthur leaned down close to Antonio's body and caught his lips up in a searing kiss, feeling the heat radiating off of him, the smell of sweat and sex filling their nostrils.

Antonio let his head fall back momentarily, relaxing, as he was completely swept up by the pleasure that the thrusts of this strong man were causing to coarse through his body. When he picked it back up again, it was only to have his lips caught by the soft warm lips of his lover. He moaned into that mouth, plunging his tongue in, wanting so badly to wrap his arms around Arthur's hot flesh and grasp him closer to his heated body. “Arthur, please, let me touch you…” He felt his legs dropped swiftly only to have the tie unbound by trembling fingers, the silk curling around their bare arms as Arthur set his captive free. The Brit was panting against his neck, his whole body shuddering with need. Antonio gave a soft triumphant cry as he wrapped his arms around Arthur's smooth pale skin pulling the Englishman closer to his sweat-soaked body. Antonio's body ached for release as every movement the Brit made above him, every hot breath he felt against his skin brought him closer to the end with muffled cries. He didn't even realize when soft pleading words began to spill from his quivering lips.

“Arthur... Arthur please...” he whimpered through short breaths, “harder...” he whispered, turning his face into the sheets with a raging blush searing his skin. The Englishman moaned low under his breath, his teeth grazing along the tender flesh of Antonio's throat. He bit down roughly, his hands sliding back up to the Spaniard's knees, pressing their bodies closer together. Arthur was breathing heavily, his heart thumping hard in his chest, those pleading cries making him drive deeper into the pliant body below him, wanting to feel his orgasm rush hot and fast against that tanned, glistening skin. He bit down harshly, body shuddering, so close to his release, so close. He pressed his forehead against Antonio's shoulder. Leaning up to regain his breath, the Brit whispered huskily, "Say it....say it, Antonio, say my name."

Antonio heaved deep breaths barely able to hear his lover’s voice over the sound of his heart beating in his ears, “Arthur...” he sighed running his fingers through that honey-blond hair. "Oh, Antonio, my beautiful Antonio." Arthur sighed, wrapping his fingers tightly around his lover's cock, stroking hard, his entire being wanting to see the Spaniard's face, stunning, the pleasure radiating from him. “Oh, Antonio, come for me, I want to hear my name spilling from those perfect lips as you come, come for me, Antonio!"

Arthur squeezed his fist hard, his hand working feverishly over the Spaniard's dripping cock. He bit the side of Antonio's neck and moaned against that sweet skin, his own body shivering with pure desire. Antonio's aching cock quivered at Arthur's touch, he could feel the slight pain from his overpowering need to release. He bite his lower lip moving his hips to meet the Englishman's persistent hand, moaning from the constricting contact and the feeling of his lover’s hot breath on his neck. He could feel his orgasm ripping through his body, tearing a cry from his kiss-bruised lips. “Oh...Oh Arthur! Ahh!” he cried as his back arched up into his orgasm, his seed spilling onto his lover’s hand dripping hot and sticky down his heated body. The Englishman felt that strong organ twitch and shoot over his hand and onto Antonio's stomach, this molten liquid finally allowing his lover the release that he had so desperately needed and so thoroughly craved. Arthur too cried out and with a final sharp thrust, spilled his release into that beautiful body. He had finally claimed this man as his own, their lovemaking a sign of passionate conquest.

Arthur collapsed, letting his hands cradle Antonio's head gently, undoing the blindfold, not caring at this point whether or not he got them dirtier than they already were. Antonio gasped softly, his body still shuddering from the strength of his orgasm as he stroked Arthur's hair lovingly. As he regained his composure he kissed the Englishman's neck lightly before hooking a finger under his jaw and closing his lips tenderly over his lover’s. He pulled Arthur over to rest more comfortably in his arms, still enjoying the new silence of the sex-stained room. The Englishman rested his head in the crook of Antonio's shoulder, cuddling closer and breathing in the scent that was the both of them, all of the lingering passion and lust. He ran his fingers under the Spaniard's ear, leaning up to ask, "So, can I stay for breakfast?"


End file.
